In modern motor vehicles impact absorbing constructions are increasingly introduced for damping relatively small impact forces which may occur when a motor vehicle impacts slightly against an end wall of a garage or against another motor vehicle in a parking area. These impact absorbing constructions must be adapted in motor car manufacturing to the respective vehicle structure.